


Move On Me

by Tiberias



Category: Bleeder (1999), Blood and Chocolate (2007)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberias/pseuds/Tiberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not betaed - English not my mother language!<br/>Wrote for @hannibalcreative - #EatTheRare <br/>Dedicated to @Foxbanana</p>
    </blockquote>





	Move On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed - English not my mother language!  
> Wrote for @hannibalcreative - #EatTheRare   
> Dedicated to @Foxbanana

Aiden was horny. It was a simple matter of fact. He spent half an hour watching a dull and boring thriller movie cuddled on the bed with Lenny, but to be honest, all that he wanted, was to get on his knees and suck his cock.

Two weeks of dating and yet not a single touch, only a few kisses and Aiden wanted more. So tonight he decided that he was going to push his luck!

"I want to suck your cock." He simply sentenced and Lenny almost chocked with the pizza he was eating.

"W-what?"

Aiden got up from the bed and hastily took the pizza box away from Lenny's lap. Then, he knelt in front of the bed and gestured for Lenny to move forward, towards the end of his small bed. But Lenny simply remained frozen on his spot.

Aiden sighed and grabbed Lenny by the hips pulling him forwards to get at his belt and Lenny... Well, Lenny decided to shut up and comply with the boy's request. So, he awkwardly pulled off his own t-shirt, smiling shyly at the spike of lust in Aiden's eyes.

"I-I never..." he began.

"Shhh... Lenny, it's ok." Aiden hushed him with a gentle kiss while pulling down his jeans and underwear.

He knelt back between his splayed feet and looked up at him, "I want you," he whispered.

Lenny's cock throbbed with each heartbeat. Oh the guy was so shy and inexperienced and Aiden was going to enjoy this ride! He reached up and put his warm fingers around him softly, carefully, and then pulled down just a bit. Lenny moaned at the feeling of the foreskin tightening at the tip of his cock, and a little bit of precum leaked out.

Aiden swirled his skilled tongue around the crown, enjoying the salty flavour blooming on his tongue, making him want more.

"You taste so good," he breathed against the wet head, smiling as he felt his little pleasured twitch.

He resumed stroking him a bit, his hand slowly moving up and down, up and down. Lenny nodded curtly, biting his bottom lip, silencing a low moan.

"Don't keep it inside... I want to hear you," Aiden smiled looking up at his face, his hooded eyes looking down at him.

"T-the neighbor..."

"Shh... fuck the neighbor!" he shrugged focusing instead on his cock, enjoying his hardness, the feeling of the skin moving smoothly over his shaft... Enjoying seeing his Lenny so open and vulnerable.

Slowly swirling, tongue lashing the head of his cock, sucking him deeper as his mouth got used to his girth.

"A-Ah." Lenny moaned as his skilled tongue lapped at his head like it was a giant lollipop, producing slurping noises, the same noises Lenny heard in porn movies.

Precum oozed pretty regularly now and Aiden took the opportunity to suck a bit more hard at the head, pulling out more precum, happily revelling the taste and texture and ...his smell, so musky and masculine, it was like Lenny was melting in his mouth.

He secretively smiled around his cock at the thought that Lenny was slowly losing himself in the sensations. Aiden pulled down hard to the base of his cock, stretching the skin on his head, knowing it'd increase the sensitivity of his cock head and Lenny moaned in pleasure, hands slightly shaking as he covered his face with them. Aiden took them away from his face, gently guiding them on his head instead, inviting him to take hold of the pace.

"I-I'm comi--ah!"

Aiden moaned around his cock, hand caressing, playing with his hairy balls, he so wanted to taste his cum and he knew that he didn't have to wait much longer.... Hmmm, his mouth watered at the thought of his cum spurting into his mouth and down his throat, coating his insides. He took him deeper, sucking hard, cheeks hollowed, enjoying in overwhelming him with sensations... and Lenny arched his hips, pushing more of his length into Aiden's mouth, his whole body trembling as his muscles stiffened.

Aiden opened his mouth more, letting Lenny's cock hit the back of his throat, welcoming every thick spurt, slightly chocking on the swelling cock and more cum spurting into his mouth. He stroked the base keeping in sucking, until the spurts got weaker, and he slowly pulled back licking his puffy wet red lips, a little bit of cum trickling down the side of his mouth.

Lenny looked down at him and grinned weakly, touching the side of his mouth with one of his fingertips, wiping it a bit away and Aiden got hold of his wrist and licked away the cum from his finger, sucking it clean.

Lenny smiled, all flushed as he looked down at his softening wet cock.

Aiden followed his eyes and leaned forward to lick him clean, then gently taking him back into his mouth again.

"P-please," Lenny moaned half in pain, lying back down on the mattress and melting into the bed, his legs still dangling off the edge of it.

"Oh my God... Please, Aiden..."

"You liked it?" Aiden asked standing up, on shaky legs and quickly climbing on the bed, lying down next to him.

"Oh... Aiden..."

"I love swallowing your cum." He hotly whispered kissing his temple.

Lenny flushed all embarrassed and nodded already half drifting to sleep.

Aiden giggled and caressed his head, guiding him to lie on his chest.

"Can we do that again?" Lenny asked and Aiden grinned.

"Yes, definitely yes."

"Hum... Perhaps, later, I can take care of you and-" he started to apologize but Aiden silenced him with a kiss.

"I love you," Aiden whispered into his ear, but Lenny was already fast asleep.


End file.
